


Comfort

by xunicornbloodx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xunicornbloodx/pseuds/xunicornbloodx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*One Shot. Femslash.* Ginny is hurt by the fact that Harry continues to ignore her and is with someone else (aka Cho), and finds comfort in the arms of Luna, the one who is always there for her no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this short one shot I wrote a while ago, but have only just decided to post haha. I've also uploaded it on my FanFiction.net account under the same username.

Comfort (One Shot)

Pairing: Ginny Weasley/Luna Lovegood

Summary: Ginny is hurt by the fact that Harry continues to ignore her and is with someone else (aka Cho), and finds comfort in the arms of Luna, the one who is always there for her no matter what.

Rated: K+.

\--

Ginny felt alone, sad and cold. She was currently sitting near the Astronomy Tower in tears and curled up into a ball.

"I was stupid to think that Harry could ever want someone like me," Ginny softly whispered to herself, the sobs gradually becoming louder.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain blonde haired girl was quietly watching her.

"I'm _nothing_ , of course he would prefer Cho."

After a moment of silence, a familiar voice spoke.

"That's not true."

Ginny jumped as she immediately recognised who that voice belonged to. "L-Luna?"

Luna stepped out of the darkness to reveal herself. "Yep."

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, trying to sound like she wasn't upset and desperately trying to wipe her tears away.

"I knew you were upset today, I could see it in your eyes," Luna stated with a hint of sadness in her own voice.

"How did you know? And did you follow me up here?"

Ginny was trying so hard to keep her breathing normal, but it was futile.

"I don't want you to see me like this," Ginny said truthfully, her face buried in her lap.

Luna sat down next to her and placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. "I won't judge you, Gin. You know I wouldn't."

Ginny smiled softly at the use of her nickname. "You promise?"

"Of course I do."

Ginny sighed and leaned in to Luna, her head resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Luna."

Luna put an arm around her waist. "It's okay, that's what friends are for. And if Harry can't see how amazing you are, then that's his loss."

Ginny was already beginning to feel a bit better and looked up at Luna; her best friend and her source of comfort.

"Do you mean that?" Ginny asked softly, seeking her eyes for the truth. And she knew more than anything that Luna was being honest. In all the time she'd known her, the blonde had never once lied to her. Or anyone, for that matter.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

Ginny's face was now inches apart from Luna's.

"Maybe I've been going for the wrong person," Ginny said quietly.

Luna could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest at those words.

"Who-" Luna was immediately cut off by Ginny's lips pressing against her own.

" _You_ ," Ginny stated with a growing smile on her face. "I like girls, too."

Luna's eyes widened with shock. "I honestly thought I'd never hear you say that."

"Well, you thought wrong," Ginny said with a grin, pulling her in for another kiss.

This time, Luna made sure to return the kiss.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this very short, fluffy fic. :)


End file.
